Falling for the Boss
by Shad0wSt0rmZ
Summary: SET IN 2007 When a young talent is signed to TNA Wrestling, he begins to fall for his boss, Dixie Carter. This is the story of how the two fall in love.


**CHAPTER 1- THE DEBUT**

**Epilogue**

Ryan Lewis, better known by his ring name Shadow Storm, was a professional wrestler and the hottest free agent on the market. Aged only 24, Ryan already had 8 years' experience under his belt, having made his debut in 1999 aged 16. Due to his matches for various indy promotions, Ryan was often referred to as 'The King of the Indies' by fans and peers alike, Ryan's matches with the likes of CM Punk and Samoa Joe in Ring of Honor were stuff of legend amongst the fans of the wrestling community and his finisher the 'Shadow Driver,' a double underhook piledriver, was often referred to as the 'most dangerous move in wrestling' by fans. Having wrestled for independent promotions for the previous 7 years, the time has finally come for 'Shadow Storm' to debut in TNA Wrestling, and thus begins the story of Ryan Lewis in TNA…

**JANUARY 14****TH,**** 2007- FINAL RESOLUTION **

As he stood outside the building, Ryan Lewis, aka the Shadow Storm could hardly believe it himself, the day had finally come, the day that he would debut in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, or TNA to its fans. Ever since he could remember, all Ryan had wanted to do was perform on live television as a pro wrestler, in front of his family and friends, and now that the big day and his big opportunity has arrived, Ryan was determined, more than ever to do whatever he could to prevent this opportunity from falling out of his grasp.

For some reason or another, Ryan had decided that he wanted to make a good impression amongst his peers at TNA, and so decided to arrive early at the arena that day, however as he made his way to the designated locker rooms, he quickly realised that he was the only performer presently in the building and so decided to just sit down and wait for some of his colleagues to arrive in the building.

After a while, Ryan's train of thought was interrupted by a voice that spoke to him, saying,

"Hey kid, long time no see, I hope you're doing okay, its great to finally see you here."

Ryan looked up at the voice, only to discover that it was Steve Borden aka Sting, who he had not seen since 2002 when the two wrestled each other in Australia for the World Wrestling All Stars promotion.

"Oh, hey Sting, it's great to see you too, I'm doing great thanks for asking," Ryan replied, "I'm just happy to finally be here."

Sting smiled at Ryan before saying, "I'm glad you're here too, want me to introduce you to everyone?" he offered.

"That would be great thanks."

The two then proceeded to move out and walk around the arena, with Sting introducing Ryan to everyone they met, including AJ Styles, Bobby Roode, Eric Young, James Storm and his old nemesis Samoa Joe. The two then ran into the lovely Gail Kim, who proceeded to compliment Ryan's hair, which was long and dark, with various blonde highlights scattered throughout.

After what felt like an eternity, the two were finally done with the meet and greets of the locker room, with Ryan quipping, "Man am I glad that I don't have to shake any more hands,"

"Actually, about that," Sting replied, "There's still one more person that you haven't met."

"Who?" Ryan inquired

"The boss lady," Sting replied gesturing to a door that stood in front of them.

"Okay let's do this," Ryan said which garnered a strange look from Sting

"What?" Ryan said in response to the look he was receiving from Sting

"Yeah, Kid, you're on your own in there," Sting said before rushing off

"Son-of-a-bitch," Ryan said before knocking on the door that stood in front of him.

"Come in," came the response from the office, which prompted Ryan to enter said office.

"H-hello, Mrs Carter," Ryan said nervously at the woman who was currently sat at a desk.

"Ah, Mr Lewis," Dixie said as she stood up to reveal her tight purple dress that she was wearing that accentuated her breasts and rear nicely, "I've been expecting you," she said, extending her hand towards Ryan.

'Damn she's fucking hot,' Ryan thought as he shook her hand.

"Have you been informed of how you're to debut tonight?" Dixie asked.

"N-no, I haven't," came Ryan's response.

"Very well. After the match between Kurt and Joe, you will jump the barrier and attack Kurt, which will set up your first rivalry leading into the next pay-per-view, do you understand now?" Dixie said.

"Y-yes Mrs Carter," Ryan said, still obviously nervous.

"Okay very well, good luck tonight," Dixie said as she opened the door to Ryan, once again showing him her backside, leading Ryan to once again think about how much of a hot and sexy woman she was, despite the fact that she was married!

The show had finally arrived, Final Resolution, the first big event of the year for TNA, and for Ryan, the show and the moment he had been waiting his whole entire life for.

'Okay Ryan, you got this,' he said to himself as he stood backstage in his hoody and leather pants, 'It's just another show.'

The night was going wonderfully well, and all the superstars were really impressive, and the matches were great, or at least Ryan thought so. Eventually though, it was time for Kurt Angle vs Samoa Joe. After a gruelling 30 minutes, Kurt was finally able to win the match, 3 falls to 2, and that is when it happened…

As Kurt was celebrating, Ryan jumped the barrier and attacked him to a loud ovation, and after stomping him and punching him about 30 times, Ryan finally lifted his hood to reveal himself to the crowd, to an extremely loud pop from the live audience.

"That-That's Shadow Storm, the hottest free agent in wrestling," a shocked Mike Tenay announced, as his broadcast partner Don West was losing his mind.

Meanwhile back in the ring, Ryan picked Kurt up and hit him with the Shadow Driver straight to the mat before leaving to a raucous reaction from the Orlando crowd.

Once he got backstage, many of the superstars immediately came up to congratulate him including Gail Kim, who said, "That was awesome Ryan dude," to which everybody agreed, and eventually Ryan returned to his changing room.

As he was getting changed, Ryan heard someone enter his changing room, and as he turned around, he was shocked to see his boss, Dixie Carter stood there.

"Oh, Mrs Carter, what can I do for you?" A still shocked Ryan asked

"Well newbie, I just wanted to come in here and say that you certainly impressed me tonight." Dixie responded with a hint of seduction in her voice

"T-Thank you, Mrs Carter," Ryan responded

"Please call me Dixie," she said with a cheeky wink to Ryan, before leaving his changing room, once again showing off her lovely and round backside, which was bouncing up and down.

'Man, am I going to enjoy working here,' Ryan said to himself before proceeding to finish getting changed.

Later that night, Ryan was about to leave, when Sting approached him,

"Hey Kid, we're all going to the bar to celebrate, are you coming?" said Sting

"Yes, yes I will come," said Ryan, as the two proceeded to join their colleagues and head to the bar.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Well that's the end of chapter one of 'Falling for the boss' I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
